The Fangirl in Ninjago fic
by Ebony umbreon
Summary: You know all those stories where someone makes a wish and suddenly they meet the ninjas and become a hero? Yeah well, as one genie is out to prove, that isn't always the case as the unfortunate Gemima Ray finds out first hand, left with practically nothing in the middle of Ninjago city. No powers, no money and of course, a pirate invasion making it all much, much worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't done shiz. Here's one of two stories that have been floating around on my flash drive for a few months... Also I just really, REALLY wanted to post his due to me reading through reviews to another one of this sub-genre of Ninjago fics... so yeah. Welcome to:**

 **The fangirl in Ninjago fic: vaguely more realistic edition.**

 **Chapter One**

Gemima slammed the remote onto the coffee table in frustration, her tanned cheeks taking on a faint shade of red. "Oh my god..." She scowled, flopping back onto the worn leather couch, "DAD!" She yelled, "THE TV'S BROKE AGAIN!"

"OKAY GEM!" he called back from upstairs, "I'LL FIX IT LATER!"

"BUT NINJAGO-"

"LATER! BESIDES, YOU HAVE YOUTUBE OR WHATEVER!"

"BUT THE VIDEO QUALITY…." Gemima moaned, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle with her father.

"AND GO GET CHANGED! I'M NOT HAVING YOU WANDER ABOUT IN YOUR PJS ALL DAY!"

Gemima groaned loudly, glaring at the TV angrily, expecting it to magically work. Which it didn't. so the girl begrudgingly stood up and walked into her room, kicking the door shut behind her.

She opened the closet and grabbed the first things she could reach, before changing into them and looking herself over in the mirror.

Gemima frowned at her reflection. Her chin length copper hair lay flat against her head, aside from her fringe, which spiked up slightly before curving back down to cover the left half of her forehead. Her face was littered with freckles from all the time she spent in the sun and her deep brown eyes shone in the morning light.

She put her hands on her hips and examined her outfit. She was wearing a cyan blue long sleeve shirt with a black flower print winding its way up underneath a dark blue sleeveless denim jacket. She wore a pink pleated skirt and knee high white socks too, as well as blue converse.

As you can tell, her favourite colour is yellow. No I'm just kidding. It's light blue, like the sky.

"Where are my glasses?" She spoke aloud to herself, looking around, "I swear they were…" She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and produced a purple pair of oval glasses. Gemima quickly put them on, being able to acknowledge her appearance better. She grinned slightly, "much better."

She heard a buzz and turned around on the oak floor, looking at her neatly made four poster bed, upon which her phone rested. "hm? I thought everyone was on holiday."

The girl picked it up, flopping down onto her bed as she unlocked it and slid her manicured finger down the screen, checking her notifications.

 _PM from Fall_Arbour._ It read.

"Oh!" Gemima exclaimed, "Her! I didn't think she had internet..." She quickly opened the tab.

 _Dude. I have just had the best idea for a Ninjago fanfic ever! Well… not really. But I thought I'd run it by you first._

Gemima sighed. It was going to be another one of _those_ conversations.

 _Go ahead. I'm listening._ She typed back.

 _Okay so… what about, one where the ninjas end up in our world?_

The girl raised an eyebrow. Then laughed.

 _That's adorable! Are they gonna meet you? And you're gonna turn out to be an elemental too and help save the world? Cute. No one likes those fics anyway. And you'll get shot down real quick if you post it._

There was a pause where Gem could practically see Fall bite her lip. Not that she knew what she looked like.

 _Mono, I know that they were mean to you about that one fic but… not everyone's like that. It was just one comment, everyone has to take risks with their writing, that's how we learn and grow. This site is about doing what you love, not to get money and impress everyone else. Not everyone will like what you do, but they provide criticism, and that helps you get better… dude, come on, I miss your stories._

 _One? It wasn't just one, it was ten! Ten! And that was only the first two chapters! I did the right thing. And I'm not posting up there again, no matter how optimistic you are._

 _Mono…. Come on man. Ignore them!_

Gemima switched her phone off and walked back downstairs to the lounge. The Tv seemed to be working now.

" _I AM THE ULTIMATE SPINJITSU MASTER!"_ Lloyd cried from on screen. Gemima sighed contentedly. This. This was the best part. Not the fandom, not the writing, the show. It was so much better.

Then, she said something. Something she never could have realised could change so much, "I wish could be in Ninjago."

 _Twinkle. Twinkle. Twinkle…_

Something shifted in the darkness. A pair of amber eyes opened and looked around to the star. The brightest star in the expanse of blackness. Many stars, tiny little things, glimmered faintly. There were so many clustered around in a little sphere. That was the Earth. Those were the wishes.

The eyes moved closer to the brightest star, a pitch black hand reached out, and ran a finger along it. The eyes disappeared for a minute, a slight shiver passing through the air.

"Well, well, well…" It's voice said, "I guess I have a perfect opportunity to teach someone _to be careful what they wish for…_ "

They closed their hands around the star, the light spiralling along their arm and up to the top of their head, creating a single white streak in their hair, illuminating them.

They opened their hand again and an orb of light appeared in the centre of it, twinkling gently.

"Off we go then," They grinned, revealing a sharp set of teeth. They crushed the light and scattered it around their bare feet, before closing their eyes, and disappearing in a puff of mint green smoke… reappearing… ooh… let's say…somewhere in California.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Gemima heard a faint 'poof'. She looked up from her phone. Nothing was there. Everything seemed normal. The TV had shut off though. _'Weird,'_ she thought, _'We don't have an auto-standby…'_ She grabbed the remote and turned it back on.

Shrugging the incident off, Gemima leaned back and relaxed.

"Hey."

Gemima nearly fell off the couch in shock as she heard the voice. She looked around and her jaw dropped.

They looked human...ish. They had sharp looking bright amber eyes, dark forest green hair with a white streak and their skin was a pale mint green that seemed to sparkle slightly. Their ears were pointed, like an elf's and had several piercings in them.

They wore a royal blue tunic shirt with only a right sleeve, a light brown vest, tied by a pale blue sash atop it, royal blue harem pants tied by another pale blue sash and a brown belt and bandages wrapping around the lower half of their arms.

And they were just floating there on their stomach, watching the girl.

"Who the heck are you?!" Gemima exclaimed, scrambling back along her couch.

They studied her for a moment before flipping around to a cross-legged position, "Interesting…" They said with a half Spanish, half Russian accent, "They generally start swearing when I do that."

"W-what?" Gemima reached for the guitar leaning against the arm of the couch.

The being appeared behind her, plucking it out of her reach, "Now, now. No need for violence…" They teleported onto the couch, looking very relaxed as they rested their head on their fists.

"My dad'll flip when he sees this… He'll call the police!"

"No, no," They replied, waving a hand dismissively, "Your father will not do anything like that."

"W-what have you done to him?" Gemima stuttered, watching the mint skinned person examine the guitar.

"Nothing, nothing, I promise…" They shook their head, "I just freeze time so it is easier to talk."

"What?! Why? Why are you here? What even are you?"

They laughed, strumming the guitar, "I am here to grant you your wish. I heard it. Brightest star I could see."

"You're… Like a genie?"

"No. Green Marid. Not genie. I still grant wishes however."

Gemima eyed the genie suspiciously, "Right...What's your name?"

"My name is Raham." The genie responded, not looking up from the instrument.

"Get off the guitar!" Gemima cried, tugging the guitar out of her guest's hands, "Dad would kill me if this got damaged."

"It will be fine…" Raham responded, before leaning towards Gemima, "Now Gemima Ray, do you want your wish?"

Gemima hesitated. But not for long as she didn't really think it through, "Yes. I do."

"Then say your wish!" Raham grinned, "I will grant it for you!"

"I wish to be in Ninjago."

"Your desire is mine to fulfil."

A blinding light engulfed the room and when it faded, Gemima was gone, leaving only Raham floating just above the couch.

They looked around, "Oh. Hmm… Maybe I should go with her. She will need help…." They smirked, "I will enjoy watching this." They snapped their fingers and disappeared too.

Gemima woke up to water being dumped on her. She shrieked and sat bolt upright, only to find Raham staring her in the face.

She scrambled backwards, hitting a trashcan and it fell on top of her. "Owww!" She moaned, pushing it off her.

"You uh… Not very good with mornings?" Raham said, raising an eyebrow.

"I am I- where am I?" Gemima groaned, wiping the water off her glasses.

"New Ninjago City!" The genie exclaimed, pulling her to her feet, "Ninjago, just as you requested."

"Cool!" The girl exclaimed, taking in the sight of the place. It seemed identical to New York, but it felt… Emptier somehow. She noticed the passers-by weren't lego, "Why aren't they lego?"

"lego?" Raham pondered, "lego… Hm. No. they are not Lego, this is er…. Beta 5929420.1 I believe."

"You what?"

"Ninjago. Only with humans."

"So the ninjas are like… Real teenage boys?" Gemima questioned, before blushing furiously.

Raham looked at her, disgusted, "Yes... But I may warn you, if they aren't taken, there is a reason for it..."

"You can't seriously tell me you haven't found anyone attractive…" She looked the genie over, "A guy like you could land a girl."

"I have no interest in love," Raham muttered, taking Gemima's hand off their face, "And I am not a guy… Or a girl before you ask."

Gemima stared at them, "Okay. Moving on. I should find the ninjas."

"Why?"

"So I can live with them and train to be a ninja and save the world!" She squealed, earning some weird looks from passers-by.

One girl even muttered, "Great... Another one…" They took a quick look back at Gemima before speeding up and turning around a corner.

"What was that about?"

"They seem… Frustrated. This may be a common thing to hear for them and they think little of those who do."

"Or maybe it was the presence of a genie."

"They cannot see me. Only you."

"Right… Anyway… I've got to find the ninjas."

"What if ninjas have no interest in you and think you're a crazy chic?"

"Hmm… I guess I have to wait for an even that can prove myself to them… What's my elemental power?"

"What?"

"My elemental power," Gemima repeated, "I know how these work. I have an elemental power and I have to use it to help save Ninjago from a crisis."

"You have no elemental power."

"No." Gemima frowned, "I must have. If I'm here then I must."

"No." Raham said again, "Your only wish was for being here. I have done that. You never wished for anything else."

Gemima glared at the genie, "You… Knew this would happen… Didn't you?"

"Senorita, I have done this before... And besides…" Raham placed a finger on Gemima's chest before flicking it up at her chin, "Never trust a Djinn."

And they vanished, leaving the girl alone. Sopping wet. In an alleyway. In another universe. With no idea what she was going to do.

 **And Gemima finally makes it to Ninjago. The only problem being, you know. No money, no food, no powers, no place to stay... Basically she's gonna be living in the trash for a while. She brought it upon herself though, I would've thought reading all those fanfics would give her some idea of what she is about to face... Oh wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gemima had wandered the streets of Ninjago city for a long time. She couldn't find the Bounty, and the civilians were less than friendly.

Her stomach growled, even as she clutched it to try and mask the noise. How long had it been since she'd eaten? She couldn't even remember.

It was dark now, as told by the ash grey sky and the blaring orange streetlights flickering on. That didn't mean that the streets were any less crowded though, oh no, if anything, the hubbub had only increased as people in more luxurious clothing, probably off on a night out prowled the sidewalks, laughing and chatting eagerly with one another.

Gemima wondered if she could get any food, then remembered as she raided her pockets for the twelfth time: She had no money. This was not good. Without money she could get no food... And without food... Well... She shuddered slightly as the image of her body lying in the streets flashed in her mind. Not even in her own universe. In some other, distant place where no one knew her, no one even cared about her. She'd just be a faceless victim of what people would assume to be poverty. The thought terrified her.

 _'No,'_ she tried to reassure herself, _'It'll be fine... I'll be fine. They're fine, so I'll be fine.'_ Her efforts were in vain however as she knew that those fictional characters weren't faced with the same scenario as her. _'And even then it's fiction so it wouldn't be realistic anyway.'_ The girl moped.

She absentmindedly kicked an empty coke can along the road, wondering what to do. The ninjas wouldn't care, just like Raham had said, _"They'll think you're a crazy chic."_ So that was out of the question... Maybe she could get a job? She could earn some money and buy herself some food... OR! Or she could work in a restaurant! Yeah! And then she could sneak herself some leftovers when no one was looking!

It was just a shame she couldn't get a job without a house, or a house without a job.

Her shoulders slumped. What else was there to do?

 _'Well... you could TRY asking the ninjas... Or see if you can get a council house... Maybe try an orphanage?'_ Gemima decided that she wasn't going to come up with a good idea any time soon. For a start, Raham did make a fair point when they said the ninjas would think she's crazy. A council house? Pretty sure since she didn't have any legal documents or hints of her existing that was a no... But an orphanage?

An orphanage? That should and _would_ never be an option. She had a family, she had a dad. He could take care of her... But he wasn't there. No one was there.

* * *

Rain began to pour from the dismal skies as Gemima still continued to aimlessly wander the city. She was soaked to the skin and on the verge of catching hypothermia. Still, where else could she go?

It was then, that out of sheer force of convenience she sighted an alleyway. It looked dry and out of the way, even better, she swore she saw a few warm looking blankets laying discarded on the floor.

 _'I can't believe my life has come to this...'_ Gemima sighed as she sat down in the alley, trying desperately to hide herself from anyone's view. She picked up one of the blankets and threw it over herself, clutching it tightly for warmth. It was mostly patches and smelt faintly of taffy mixed with salt... Which made the girl think someone had been crying into it an awful lot for it to be possible to actually smell the salt... Either that or someone had spilled salt over it and chucked it out.

Really, she shouldn't be thinking about this, she should be thinking about her next move. And what was her next move exactly? Gemima's mind was blank. She had never been any good at planning anything ever... And now, when she needed to know what to do more than ever in her entire life, no one could tell her, she couldn't tell herself. She was, as her thoughts rolled back to the same thought that had been pulsing through her mind for a long time by now... Completely and utterly alone.

She began to cry as the thought came back to her, filling her to the brim with despair and sorrow, even self pity, knowing she was hopeless and was probably going to become a beggar... She would probably die of starvation too... Maybe it would be best to see if she could just end her life now. But how could she do that? Tears gushed down her cheeks as she sobbed, hating herself more and more for being so stupid, so absolutely stupid and useless.

Gemima didn't seem to notice that her choked sobs had attracted the attention of a passer-by as they froze in front of the alleyway.

 _'YOU'RE USELESS!'_ She screamed at herself, _'FUCKING USELESS! AND YOU'RE STUPID TOO! YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!'_

Gemima stood up.

 _'YOU DIDN'T THINK ANY OF IT THROUGH DID YOU?'_

She walked over to the trash can opposite her.

' _oh no, It'll be fine... It'll be like all those fanfictions...'_

She started rummaging about inside it.

 _'But this isn't a fanfiction... is it?'_

She found what she was looking for.

 _'You idiot. You didn't even have the brains to try and wish yourself back home!'_

She sat back down on her blanket, biting her lip hard.

 _'Oh...'_

It seemed that her thoughts had only just caught up with what was happening, too consumed in it's rant to notice...

Gemima had a shard of glass. She held it with a trembling hand just above her right wrist. If her thoughts were a physical being, they would have had the bitterest smirk on their face.

 _'You wouldn't.'_

Gemima shut her eyes.

 _'You don't have the guts and you know it.'_ Her thoughts turned briefly to her father, her friends, her family... She wondered if they would miss her, if they would even know she was gone... If they found out she was dead.

 _'You're thinking too hard about it... That's your problem. You think too hard about these things... Whereas I'm sure a few others... Don't... It's a spur of the moment decision... Just like Quin.'_ Gemima's lip trembled, _'You don't think, you just do. But of course, you can't even do that right...'_

"No more," She hissed, about to lower the shard onto her wrist.

Then something stopped her. A grimy hand around hers, holding it firmly, stopping her from moving it. She looked up to see a tall, thin girl staring at her, steely blue eyes looked onto hers with an intense glare.

"You don't want to do this..." She coaxed, crouching down in front of Gemima, her dirty red checked scarf brushing against Gemima's wrist as the girl slowly unfurled her hand, gently taking the shard out of the copper-haired girl's hand, which complied without any resistance.

Gemima simply stared at the girl, not because of her messy appearance and frizzy brown hair, not even because she had a strange feeling of Deja vu... But because of the fact that she stopped her... She didn't know her and she stopped her from... From... She burst out into tears again, "I'm s-sorry!" She sobbed, "I don't know what-"

But she was cut off by the sudden feeling of warmth. The girl had pulled her into a hug, "Don't apologise," She whispered, "Just don't do that..." The girl pulled away, once again looking Gemima straight in the eyes, "You aren't from here," She stated simply, as the stranger seemingly began to scrutinise the American's eyes.

"No..." Gemima replied meekly.

"I thought so... Your eyes gave it away."

"What?"

The girl sighed, sitting down next to Gemima, "Your eyes... From the look of you I doubt you've noticed, but everyone who's from _around here_ has the light reflecting off their eyes in a certain way, always facing upwards... Whereas those who aren't..." The girl looked at Gemima, "Don't..."

There was silence for a while.

"It was _them,_ wasn't it?" the girl said, expression darkening.

"'Them'?" Gemima questioned, confused.

"You know, the genie..."

Gemima was taken aback by this, "You... Know them?"

The girl chuckled bitterly, "All too well... I can't believe they'd dare... another one..." She sighed, bowing her head.

"Are you alright?"

Suddenly, the girl perked up again, "Yeah, fine, fine, honestly..." She did not look it, as her eyes seemed to have gained years. But keeping up her not so brilliant façade, she stuck out her hand, "I'm Gale by the way... And you are?"

"Gemima," Was the reply she got.

"Gemima, hm?" Gale smiled, "I'm gonna call you Gem... Now uh... could you... Hand me one of my blankets please? I'm kinda cold..."

The copper-haired girl obliged, handing Gale a blanket and they both sat there in silence, watching the rain fall.

 **Man... That got darker than I planned. But *ahem* New character, yay! I wonder what she's got going on... And also... Who exactly is Quin? And do they hold more relevance than just a throwaway sentence? Stay tuned for possible answers.**

 **The whole eye thing is true though. In Ninjago all the white parts of characters' eyes face upwards, which I think is a neat little detail.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look who's going back on their word... On the plus side, I know where I want to take this story now. Minus side, not entirely sure how to do it.**

It had been a long night.

Gemima didn't remember falling asleep, as she contemplated the day's events. Thinking about what she had left behind and what she'd have to face now didn't seem to sting as much now. Instead, there was just a numbness settling inside the girl's chest, and the question of what to do.

What was there to do? Her eyes quickly darted over to where Gale sat, still curled up under the old blanket, asleep, just to check that she was still there, that she wasn't alone in that godforsaken alley in that godforsaken mess of a wish.

Once more, the new arrival to the universe hadn't an idea of what to do, not like that was any different to normal. She always had been more of a follower than a leader.

Gemima hugged her knees tightly, rocking back and forth as she looked at the semi-obscured morning sky far above. She swore she could just about make out the shape of a boat. Well. There they were. She chuckled to herself, pondering what would have happened if she _had_ met them, if she hadn't ended up here.

It was a satisfying little thought, of how she could talk to her TV heroes, of how they would talk to her, how she could be apart of their adventures and watch as they trained together and joked together and just were. Just lived. Were just there. Just existing. She wondered if they could ever understand how they've changed her and many other's lives, not just in their own realm.

That thought soon fed into another, leading her to wonder what the ninjas would do if they found themselves powerless, with only the clothes on their backs in another realm.

 _"What would the ninjas do?"_

What _would_ the ninjas do? The answer was simple.

"They'd find a way home."

They'd find a way home. No matter what. They'd never give up and they would find a way home. No matter how long it took, no matter what happened. They'd find a way back home.

But they're the ninjas.

 _'But you NEED to get home.'_

That wasn't a new thought. Yet, there was something new about it. Just from the way she heard it. There was so much different about it. There wasn't hopelessness, or sorrow, it wasn't reminding her- _Telling_ her she was useless... It was filled with hope, with determination, with strength and will and it wasn't going to give up as it pounded through her head over and over and over. She _needed_ to get home. She _would_ get home. And that thought was her motivation.

"I'm going to get home... And so are you."

"Glad to hear it, Gem."

Gemima flinched slightly at the sound of Gale's voice. She hadn't noticed her wake up.

"H-how long have you been awake?"

"Not that long..." The brunette yawned, stretching out her legs. She gave her companion a smile, "So. Haven't asked, bit of a weird question, what's the last thing that's happened in Ninjago?"

"What?"

"No, no. Trust me, this is important... What's happened in the newest season?"

Gemima blinked. What sort of question was that? "Well... It was a special, called Day of the Departed where Cole makes a poor life choice, unleashing some old villains, but he becomes human again and they all disappear... But then again, the new season's been confirmed to be one of those time-travelly ones so..."

"Mm-hmm..." Gale looked thoughtful.

"Why'd you want to know?"

"Well, I noticed there's not much chaos here nowadays, I mean, the last thing I noticed was the nindroids..."

"Nindroids?" Gemima gave Gale a disbelieving look, "That was forever ago!"

"Yeah..." The brunette sighed, looking down at her old blanket, "It was... Shame really, I miss home."

"So, do you know that anything's happened after that?"

"I heard news about a battle with Anacondrai and ghosts wrecking someplace called Stiix-"

"What about the Djinn?"

"The Djinn?"

"You know, big chunks of Ninjago just being torn out of the-" Gemima stopped abruptly, "Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Well, you see, last season this evil orange pirate genie called Nadakhan showed up, captured all the ninjas except Jay in a kinda weird and messed up version of Aladdin while trying to recreate his old realm that got destroyed sort of by the ninjas and the only thing that could stop him was tiger widow venom which they managed to hit Nya with in the end which sort of killed her... but Jay made a wish which kinda reset time back to this moment on a roof with Nya..."

Gale looked at her, "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately..."

"A pirate genie?"

"Yep," Gemima replied, realising how dumb she sounded.

"Hm. Neat."

"Yep."

The two were silent for a while, before Gemima's stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Gale asked.

Gemima shook her head, clutching at her stomach to try and silence it.

Gale sighed, "You're totally hungry."

* * *

As the pair of teens wandered about the city, after receiving a sandwich each from a kind shop owner, Gemima noticed something strange in the middle of a square... Something, familiar and very, very dangerous. a man with orange skin, black hair pulled back into a sort of high ponytail... And a hook replacing his left hand as he seemingly grappled with a monitor type robot.

"Ooooh my gosh..." Gemima breathed, taking a few steps backward to get a clearer look at him.

"What?" Gale asked, peering in the same direction, before frowning, "Man that guy looks weird. I'll bet he's the main villain."

"Yeeaaah..." Gemima replied, narrowing her eyes as she tried to remember what the djinn's next move would be, "That's Nadakhan."

"Look at his eyebrows!" Gale snickered as she tried to take another step forwards.

Gemima grabbed the taller girl by the wrist, "Ignore his eyebrows!" She hissed, "This is bad! Like, really, really bad!" She took in a deep breath, "He's gonna frame the ninjas as criminals so they're out of the way, he's gonna capture Sensei & Misako, summon back all his crewmates and he's gonna attack Ninjago!" She paused, "And then he's gonna capture Kai and start ripping parts of Ninjago out of the earth! We've got to do something!"

Gale frowned, paling slightly as they both watched the man scowl at the screen before turning and running off across the road and down an alley.

"C'mon," She said firmly, already breaking into a run.

"Well what're we gonna do?!" Gemima shrieked, sprinting after her.

"No idea, but I am not just standing by this time!"

Gemima huffed, trying as hard as she could to keep pace with the copper-haired girl. What would they do anyway if they found Nadakhan? Wait. They could wish themselves home. Yes! That'd be- wait... no... that's a bad idea, that's a very, very, very ba-

"He's gone!" Gale cursed as they rounded a corner into a dead-end alley.

"He... He can... Teleport..." Gemima wheezed, pushing her glasses up her nose so they wouldn't fall off.

"That would've been good to know sooner!"

"I didn't think... we would... follow him..."

Gale gave Gemima an unimpressed look, "Where's he headed now?"

"Uh..."

 _"They're calling it the crime of the century! Earlier today, green ninja Lloyd Garmadon was caught on tape robbing the city bank!"_

"You have got to be kidding me!"


End file.
